ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jumping Ground
The Jumping Ground is an animated science-fiction action-sitcom created by Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon for TV3 in New Zealand and Cartoon Network in the United States. Originally airing on Showtime in the United States, the show has become famous for its crude language and dark, surreal humor that satirizes a wide range of topics. Over time, it has developed a quirky, humorous and sometimes controversial style. Characters are designed and animated using different styles and techniques (stylized traditional animation, puppetry, CGI, stop motion, Flash animation, etc.) and put on live-action backgrounds. The show received generally positive reviews from critics and once it was picked up by Cartoon Network in 2002, it became one of the channel's most successful original series. It won a Reuben Award, two Leo Awards, a SOCAN Award, two AACTA Awards, and was also nominated for another four Leo Awards, an Annie Award, two Kids' Choice Awards, and three AACTA Awards. Although it was not made in the United States, it has gained mass popularity there and has attracted an audience of 45.8 million households, was broadcast in 130 countries, and proved to be popular among teenagers and adults. With a 20-year run, 20 seasons, and 300 episodes, The Jumping Ground remains the longest-running original series on both Showtime and Cartoon Network to date (although Cartoon Network's parent, Turner Broadcasting System currently owns the rights to the series), and is also one of the longest-running United States animated series. Developed and produced in Wellington, New Zealand, The ongoing narrative revolves around four kids—PuffPuff Humbert, Lance Patrick, Zowie Hosker, and Rob Broflovski — and their bizarre adventures in and around the fictional town of Pencaster, Ohio, exploring the galaxy and defend against alien threats such as the Goa'uld, Replicators, and the Ori. The series draws upon Egyptian mythology, Norse mythology, and Arthurian legend. Much like The Simpsons, The Jumping Ground utilizes a very large ensemble cast of recurring characters. Merchandise for The Jumping Ground includes games and toys, and print media. A spin-off series, The Hellucard Show, featuring the minor character Hellucard, aired from September 21, 2009 to May 26, 2014. Another spin-off Troll Patrol, is currently airing since September 21, 2012. A film based on the series was released on July 15, 2016, and despite receiving mixed reviews, it was an immediate financial success, breaking several records and grossing a worldwide total of $1.1 billion. Series Overview The Jumping Ground follows the present-day adventures of SG-1, a secondary school class and military team from Earth. SG-1 and a dozen other SG teams venture to distant planets using a fictional alien portal known as a Groundbridge, which in the series is housed in a top-secret United States Special Forces military base known as Stamford Gate GCC (Groundbridge Command Centre) in Downtown Pencaster, Ohio. In the first eight seasons and Season 14 onwards, the mission of the GB teams is to explore the galaxy and search for alien technology and allies to defend Earth against the Goa'uld, a snake-like parasitic alien race that takes humans as unwilling hosts. As explained in the series' backstory, the Goa'uld had transported human slaves from Earth to other habitable planets across the galaxy billions of thousands of years ago and now pose as gods of Ancient Earth mythologies, particularly Egyptian mythology, led by Shinnok. SG-1 eventually learns that highly evolved human-like beings, known as the Ancients, had originally built the Groundbridge network millions of years earlier, before they used their extraordinary powers to ascend to a higher plane of existence, after which they pledged to not interfere in the lives of other species. The Ori, who belong to the same race of ascended beings as the Ancients but who use their powers to subjugate other species, forcing them to worship the Ori and to believe a doctrine of religious fundamentalism, assume the role of the main antagonists in seasons 9 to 14. Story Arcs Goa'uld arc (Season 1-4, Season 15-present) Anubis arc (Season 5-8) In the season 5 finale ("Revelations"), the half-Ascended Goa'uld System Lord Anubis (David Palffy) assumes the role of the primary antagonist of the show, with Shinnok now serving as the secondary antagonist. This new villain possesses much of the knowledge of the Ancients and their technology. While Earth builds its first interstellar spaceship (the Prometheus) in seasons 6 and 7, Anubis creates an army of almost invincible Kull Warriors and wipes out or subordinates most of his adversaries amongst the System Lords. In the season 6 finale ("Full Circle"), SB-1 discovers a powerful weapon in an Ancient outpost in Abydos that annihilates Anubis's entire fleet. Kamek subsumes much of Anubis's power in season 8, while Anubis, who survived the destruction of his fleet in a disembodied form, quietly begins to re-assert his influence. Human-form Replicators begin to conquer the System Lords, but SG-1 finds and adjusts an Ancient weapon to destroy all Replicators throughout the galaxy. Near the end of season 8 ("Serpent's Song"), it is revealed that the benevolent Ascended being Oma Desala (Mel Harris) is responsible for Anubis's original ascension. When she engages Anubis in an eternal stalemated battle on the Ascended plane to prevent his acting on the mortal plane, the Replicators and most System Lords have already been annihilated, and the Jaffa win their freedom from Goa'uld rule. Ori arc (Season 9-14) Characters The show follows the exploits of four boys, PuffPuff Humbert, Lance Patrick, Zowie Hosker and Rob Broflovski. The kids live in the fictional small town of Pencaster, located within Ohio The town is also home to an assortment of frequent characters such as students, families, elementary school staff, and other various residents, who tend to regard Pencaster as a bland and quiet place to live. Prominent settings on the show include Stamford Gate GCC, the bus stop, various neighborhoods, and the shops and businesses along the town's main street. Puff is portrayed as the everyman of the group, as the show's official website describes him as an "average, American 4th grader". Lance, who comes from a poor family is the lone Jew among the group, and his portrayal in this role is often dealt with satirically. Puff is modeled after Eisenhower, while Lance is modeled after Vernon. Puff and Lance are best friends, and their relationship, which is intended to reflect the real life friendship between Eisenhower and Vernon, is a common topic throughout the series. Zowie is the only female member of the group, whom Lance has a crush on. Rob is a loud, obnoxious, manipulative, racist and obese literal psychopath — is often portrayed as an antagonist whose anti-Semitic attitude has resulted in an ever-progressing feud with Lance, although the deeper reason for the antagonistic relationship is the strong clash between Lance's strong morality, and Rob's complete lack of such. He was written out of the show's sixth season sixth season in 2002, as he ascends to a higher plane of existence at the end of the fifth season, until he re-appears in the towards the end of the season, until finally re-joining the team at the very beginning of the seventh season. Production Animation Conception Visual Effects Music The show's original theme song was a musical score performed by the band Primus, while the lyrics are alternately sung by the band's lead singer, Les Claypool, and the show's four central characters. Rob's lines are altered after every few seasons. The original composition was originally slower but was sped up for the show, while an instrumental version of the original composition is often played during the show's closing credits. The song's melody is similar to the song "Coddingtown", on Primus's Brown Album. The opening theme song has been remixed three times during the course of the series, including a remix performed by Paul Robb. In 2006, the theme music was remixed with the song "Whamola" by Colonel Les Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade, from the album Purple Onion. Themes and allusions Broadcast and release Episodes Crossover On June 29, 2016, series co-producer Ryan Todd revealed that there were plans for an hour-long crossover with another Cartoon Network show was likely to air during the landmark 20th season. At the 2016 San Diego Comic Con, The creators announced that there would be a special crossover episode with The Amazing World of Gumball, which will air on January 13, 2017. In October 2016, the episode's title was revealed to be "Broflovski v Watterson: Dawn of Satire". Showtime (1998-2002) Cartoon Network (2002-present) International broadcast Internationally, The Jumping Ground is broadcast in India, Mexico, and several countries throughout Europe and Latin America on Cartoon Network, a subsidiary of Turner Broadcasting Co. In distribution deals with DHX Media, the show's current international sales agent, other independent networks also broadcast the series in other international markets. Syndication Broadcast syndication rights to The Jumping Ground were acquired by Debmar-Mercury and Tribune Entertainment in 2003 and 2004 respectively. Episodes further edited for content began running in syndication on September 19, 2005, and are aired in the United States with the TV-14 rating. 20th Television replaced Tribune as co-distributor in early 2008. The series is currently aired in syndication in 90 percent of the television markets across the U.S. and Canada, where it generates an estimated US$25 million a year in advertising revenue. Home Media Streaming In March 2008, Cartoon Network made every episode of The Jumping Ground available for free full-length on-demand legal streaming on the official Jumping Ground Studios website. From March 2008 until December 2013 new episodes were added to the site the day following their debut, and an uncensored version was posted the following day. The episode stayed up for the remainder of the week, then taken down, and added to the site three weeks later. In August 2011, BBC iPlayer made every episode on the show permanently available to stream in the UK, as part of a multi-year contract with Cartoon Network and the BBC. When a new episode of the show airs on BBC Two, it will be immediately available to watch. In July 2014, it was announced that Hulu had signed a three-year deal purchasing exclusive online streaming rights to The Jumping Ground for a reported 80 million dollars. Following the announcement every episode remained available for free on the Jumping Ground Studios website, using the Hulu player. As of September 2014, following the premiere of the eighteenth season, only 30 select episodes are featured for free viewing at a time on a rationing basis on the website, with new episodes being available for an entire month starting the day following their original airings. The entire series will be available for viewing on Hulu Plus. Reception Ratings Recognitions and awards Criticism and Controversy The Jumping Ground has often been criticised for content inside programmes by some members of the public and by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). Most of the criticisms stem from comments from the production team; however, other aspects of the programme have been underlined as unsuitable. Incidents and content ranging from (but not limited to) remarks considered by some viewers to be offensive, promoting irresponsible driving, ridiculing environmental issues, Germans, Mexicans, and Poles, and alleged homophobia have generated complaints. It has been regarded by most critics as the most controversial show on Cartoon Network, being described as lazy, adolescent humour and "mainstream racism". The show started lampooning the controversy surrounding its use of profanity, as well as the media attention surrounding the network show Chicago Hope's singular use of the word "shit", with the Season 5 premiere It Hits the Fan, in which the word "shit" is said 152 times without being bleeped for censorship purposes, while also appearing uncensored in written form In the days following the show's original airing, 5,000 disapproving e-mails were sent to MGM, who then distributed the series. The Season 14 episodes 200 and 200 were mired in controversy for satirizing issues surrounding the depiction of the Islamic prophet, Muhammad. The website for the organization Revolution Muslim, a New York-based radical Muslim organization, posted an entry that included a warning to creators Eisenhower and Vernon that they risk violent retribution for their depictions of Muhammad. It said that they "will probably wind up like Theo van Gogh for airing this show." The posting provided the addresses to Cartoon Network and the production company in Los Angeles. The author of the post, Zachary Adam Chesser (who prefers to be called Abu Talhah al Amrikee), said it was meant to serve as a warning to the creators, not a threat, and that providing the addresses was meant to give people the opportunity to protest. The 200 episode, which also depicted the Buddha snorting cocaine, prompted the government of Sri Lanka to ban the series outright. In June 2013, Indian-born actress Somi Guha made a formal complaint to Cartoon Network for $1.8 million, for a racist term used after building a bridge over the Kok River in the Season 16 finale, A Bridge Over the River Kok. Upon its completion, PuffPuff said, "That's a proud moment, but there's a slope on it", and Lance added, "Yeah, right. It's definitely higher on that side". This led to complaints that "slope" is a derogatory term for an Asian person. In April, The show’s executive producer Mic Graves apologised for the racist remark. In July 2014 FCC ruled that Cartoon Network had breached broadcasting rules by including this offensive racial term. In October 2013, the fourth episode of Season 17 was banned in the United Kingdom over its blatant portrayal of violence over the increasing of university tuition fees in the UK, dating back to October 2010. To fill in the space in its 8:30 timeslot on its usual postion on Thursday night on BBC Two, a repeat of Mock The Week was shown in its place. Numerous political figures in the country have also criticized the episode. Prime Minister David Cameron called for the BBC to prevent the episode from being aired and regarded it as "seriously offensive". Deputy Prime Minister Nick Clegg said he was "extremely humiliated" by the episode and what it had portrayed. Despite this, the episode itself is still available to stream on BBC iPlayer. In May 2014 there were complaints and calls for the show to be pulled off the air after it was revealed that Rob Broflovski, one of the show's central characters, had seemingly used the word "nigger" in a children's rhyme on an unaired take from the show. Co-creator Lee Eisenhower denied having let the character use the word, then apologised when a previously unbroadcast clip revealed Rob doing so. The Jumping Ground also received extensive criticism in late November 2014 after the Season 18 episode, Cock Magic, Aired. The creators, producers and the majority of the voice cast were chased out of the show's production studio in Wellington by angry protesters throwing rocks at the team. This was in protest against the number plate on a Chevrolet Impala in the background which supposedly made reference to the Falklands War (his platenumber was H982 FKL). Cartoon Network maintained that the number plate was pure coincidence. Influence Cultural Commentary made in episodes has been interpreted as statements Eisenhower and Vernon are attempting to make to the viewing public, and these opinions have been subject to much critical analysis in the media and literary world within the framework of popular philosophical, theological, social, and political concepts. Since The Jumping Ground debuted in the U.S., college students have written term papers and doctoral theses analyzing the show, while Brooklyn College offers a course called "The Jumping Ground and Political Correctness". Political Related media Video Games Following the early success of the series, three video games based on the series were released by Electronic Arts. The first was a platform game simply titled The Jumping Ground was released in October 1998 for the PC, Nintendo 64, PlayStation, and Dreamcast. following its success, a sequel titled The Jumping Ground: Battle for the Ida Galaxy was released in 2000 released for the PC, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, and Dreamcast. The third, a racing game called The Jumping Ground: Road Rage was released in 2002 for the PC, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, and GameBoy Advance. In 2003, THQ signed an exclusive rights to create video games based on the show. The Jumping Ground: Hit & Run, the first game to be published under the agreement, was released in 2004 for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, and Xbox. It was a major commercial success. It was then followed by a party game called The Jumping Ground: Lights, Camera, Crud! in 2005. Another platforming game called The Jumping Ground: The Ark of Truth was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and PlayStation Portable in 2006, with a port for the Wii and PlayStation 3 being released in 2007. In May 2010, a soft-reboot of the video game series called The Jumping Ground Game was released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Wii, and PlayStation Portable. It set a new record in unit sales at the time, having sold about 550 million units worldwide. In the December of that same year, a LEGO-themed game titled LEGO Jumping Ground: Seasons 1-5 was released, making this the first Jumping Ground-branded LEGO game. After THQ filled for bankruptcy in early 2013, Jumping Ground Studios signed a new, six-year exclusive rights deal with Activision to create video games in the Jumping Ground franchise, having had negotiations with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment to acquire overall video game rights fell through. The first game to be released under the agreement was The Jumping Ground Game 2 in late 2013, which made more sales than its predecessor. It was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita, with versions for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One being released later. LEGO in 2009, The LEGO Group acquired the license from the newly-reformed Jumping Ground Studios to produce Jumping Ground-themed LEGO sets. The first phase was released in February 2010, with many more phases rolling out in the following years. Spin-offs The Hellucard Show Troll Patrol Film In December 2013, it was reported that a theatrical Jumping Ground movie was in development by Warner Bros. Pictures and Cartoon Network Movies. The film is being produced and written by creators Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon and produced by Ryan Todd, Mary Parent, Dan Lin and Chris McKay. On July 10, 2015, the film was confirmed at the San Diego Comic Con to have entered production, under the title of The Jumping Ground Movie with Josh Holt directing. It was released on July 15, 2016 in the United States, and grossed a landslide $1.1 billion worldwide, despite receiving mixed reviews from critics. Home Media See Also *The Jumping Ground Wikia - a wiki dedicated to the show. *The Amazing World of Gumball - a familliar series on Cartoon Network that has same animation method as The Jumping Ground. Category:The Jumping Ground Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Showtime Shows Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:DHX Media Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Black comedy Category:Sitcom Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Science Fiction Category:Children's series Category:TV-PG